


We Can Be Heroes (Me and You)

by xalexudinovx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/M, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Rewrite, Season 2, episode 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalexudinovx/pseuds/xalexudinovx
Summary: He almost sees it happen in slow motion – Not-Leslie gives her partner a quick look, and then in a split second, she’s releasing Kara from the electric chain and two bolts of bright light are hurtling towards him. A sharp shock runs through his body as one chain wraps around his neck and the other around his legs and he stumbles a bit, falling on his hands and knees.-----Just a little rewrite of 2x10 where Mon-El actually uses that superpower he has that everyone forgot about after 2x02.





	We Can Be Heroes (Me and You)

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES (kinda)
> 
> Life has been busy af, but I missed writing and I have so many WIPs that aren't ready yet, so I pulled this little fic out that I've had on my mind for a while. I've always been kinda annoyed about the fact that everyone collectively forgot that Mon-El is able to absorb energy...then again, all of his powers are severely and sadly underutilized so...
> 
> anyways,,, I've had this little idea to rewrite 2x10 and use Mon-El more so here we go! it won't be long, but I decided to go ahead and split it into two chapters so that I could post the first one already

“Screw it.”

Mon-El throws one more glance at the cops behind him before tossing the car door in his hands aside. “Get out of here,” he orders, looking towards the entrance just a few feet away. “We’ve got this.”

The officers scramble away just as Guardian pulls up on his motorcycle and Mon-El jerks his head towards them. “Get them to safety!”

He barely waits for Guardian’s nod before starting to walk towards Not-Leslie and her partner, gulping down his hesitation and fear, Winn’s words on repeat in his head his only reassurance.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” he yells, straightening his shoulders as he nears them.

“Mon-El, stop.” Kara’s voice is strained and he can tell the electrical current is taking a toll on her with every second.

Not-Leslie sneers at him, her eyes dark and crazed. “Seems like you have a death wish.”

He almost sees it happen in slow motion – Not-Leslie gives her partner a quick look, and then in a split second, she’s releasing Kara from the electric chain and two bolts of bright light are hurtling towards him. A sharp shock runs through his body as one chain wraps around his neck and the other around his legs and he stumbles a bit, falling on his hands and knees.

“Stop, please,” he hears Kara plead frantically as she struggles against the new current wrapped around her torso, courtesy of Not-Leslie’s partner.

“We’ll make your death quick,” Not-Leslie says with a cold laugh, “and then we’re going to finish off Supergirl. Once you self-righteous Kryptonians are gone, National City will be ours.”

The currents around him crackle and Mon-El realizes with a start that the sting has lessened. In fact, he feels himself getting...stronger? An uncontrollable grin stretches across his face and a small snort escapes him. _Winn Schott Jr., remind me to kiss you._

“Oh, what was that? You have some last words?” Not-Leslie taunts, overly confident and patronizing.

Mon-El lifts his head slowly and meets Kara’s wide, worried eyes first and he can’t resist throwing her a wink before looking at the pair in front of him. He’s still on his hands and knees, but he rocks back a little, shifting his feet so that he’s poised to jump up.

“You know, your plan might’ve worked,” he begins nonchalantly, then pauses to smirk as he feels the extra energy practically buzzing through his limbs, “except for one thing: I’m not Kryptonian.”

In one smooth move, he sits back on his heels, grasps the chain around his knees and breaks the current with a satisfying pop. Not-Leslie’s eyes nearly bug out of her head while her partner snarls and releases Kara to throw another current at him. Mon-El catches it easily in his palm, making his hand nearly glow as he draws on its energy.

“Thanks for the boost,” he says cheerfully then uses it to yank the man around like a rag doll until he crumples, dazed, onto the ground. Not-Leslie has gotten over her shock enough to try to tighten the chain around his neck like a noose so with her partner out for a moment, he turns his attention to her and breaks the chain around his neck.

“Mon-El! Water!” Kara yells hoarsely, struggling to her feet and pointing to a series of old pipes that run through the space.

Before Not-Leslie can try to escape, he speeds towards her, going so fast from the extra energy that he slams into her and sends both of them into the opposite wall, but he recovers quickly and gets a proper hold on her before speeding back. Kara has heat visioned one of the pipes which is now spraying a steady stream of water so he speeds over to Not-Leslie’s partner to grab him as well and then he’s shoving both of them against the pipes, letting the water soak them through, not caring that the spray is wetting him too.

He gives Kara a lopsided grin, shaking the water from his hair. “Not bad, huh?”

She gives him a weary look in return and touches her earpiece. “We got ‘em. Bringing them in now.”

~

Everyone else has left the medbay and he’s pulling on a dry change of clothes when Kara walks in, sinking down onto the next bed and letting out a faint sigh as the concentrated yellow sun radiation hits her skin.

He gives her a small smile. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” A few beats of silence pass before she speaks again. “You absorbed the electricity.”

It’s more of a statement than a question and he can’t help grinning, feeling just a little pleased with himself. “Pretty cool, right?”

She doesn’t smile back. “How did you know?”

“Winn mentioned it at one point. He said I was absorbing the electricity here before I woke up,” he replies, his elation starting to fade into confusion at her reaction, “but I guess I didn’t know for sure that it would work.”

Kara gives a terse, silent nod, her gaze fixed on the ceiling, and then her eyes slip closed and her hand goes up to rub her forehead. “How could you be so stupid?”

It’s the last thing he expected to hear and it’s enough of a shock that a sharp incredulous laugh escapes him. “_What_?”

She finally looks his way, eyes flashing and lips pursed, and he really shouldn’t be thinking about cute she looks with her cheeks flushed light pink.

“You just said you had no idea it would work! What if it had been too much for you to take? You don’t know what they’re capable of and the extent of their power!”

“Everything is fine, Kara!” he sputters, still bewildered by her outburst. “Why are you–”

“You got lucky this time, Mon-El! You were reckless and you can’t just keep going out into the field without knowing–”

“Well, I wasn’t just going to stand there and let them hurt you–”

“I told you to stay with the police!”

“They were fine!”

“Ugh, why can’t you just listen to me?” Kara half-yells.

“Because you were clearly wrong,” he scoffs and he swears her eyes burn white hot for a split second.

“I need a partner who will listen to me!”

Something inside of him snaps at that and he gives a humorless laugh. “If you think I’m just going to stand by and watch you get hurt because you said so when I could protect you instead, then get yourself another partner.” He doesn’t wait for her to reply, he just pushes off of the bed and storms out of the medbay.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! kudos, comments, and discussions about alien physiology are always welcome ;)


End file.
